Relación de Locas
by Sw Jager
Summary: Después de la vispera navideña mas rara de mi vida, creí que ya nada podía sorprenderme pero... No conte con que ahora Jade esta en mi vida, cre que nunca volveré a tener un día aburrido.


Este fic lo hago en continuació de el que tenía de Una Navidad Dificil, no es necesario leerlo antes pero si gustan haganlo, esto sería un epilogo, atendiendo al comentario de Nunzio Guerrero de que parecía inconclusa la historia y pues bueno, me ha salido bastante largo así que pues decidí mejor ponerlo como un One Shot así que, espero sea de su agrado.

...

...

...

No puedo creer todo lo que sucedió en la vispera navideña, cualquiera que mirara ahora mi vida se daría cuenta que esta totalmente cambiada.

Primero que nada ¡Beck y Cat estan saliendo! Simplemente no puedo creerlo, y menos que se unieran a causa de Jade porque, bueno, con eso de que Cat y yo estabamos enamoradas de ella al mismo tiempo me concentré tanto en pasar tiempo con Jade y conquistarla, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaban esos dos.

Es lindo, porque Cat tiene a alguien atento y paciente que aprecia sus peculiaridades mientras Beck, tiene a una chica de opiniones interesantea y además linda y cariñosa, en serio no sé que es lo que hacían ambos detrás de Jade.

Jade, ella es el tema central del cambio en mi vida, mi novia... Jade es mi novia, me siento soñada cuando despierto y la veo en la entrada de mi casa esperandome para ir a la escuela ¿Pueden creer que me espera? Dice que solo lo hace porque le llevo café pero lo dudo digo ¿Qué tanto puede amar al café?

Creerán que ahora que somos novias, Jade ha cambiado, que es mas tierna conmigo, que es paciente y tolerante en mi presencia pero... No, no lo es.

_ ¡Vega! ¡Te mataré!_ Mierda, esperaba que no se diera cuenta_ ¡¿Es tan dificil ponerle solo dos de azúcar?!

_ Se me hacía tarde, lo hizo mi madre, no iba a tirarlo

_ Eres una floja ¿No puedes levantarte temprano?

_ Podría..._ Si alguien me dejara dormir

_ O, podría pasar por mi café en lugar de pasar por ti

_ ¿Qué? ¿Solo pasas por mi por tu café?

_ Claro que si, tu casa me queda de paso y así ahorro dinero

_ Eres increíble

_ Lo sé

_ No, en serio_ No se da por aludida a menos que la mire molesta y me vaya.

_ ¿Problemas en el paraiso?_ Lo peor del caso, los únicos que me pueden ayudar, mis ex socios.

_ Mi novia ama mas a su café que a mi... ¿Qué recomiendan?_ Miro a Beck y él solo suspira.

_ Rendición_ Contesta Cat sin siquiera dudarlo.

_ En realidad, creo que deberías hablarlo con ella_ Contesta él reflexionándolo

_ Lo dudo, terminarán discutiendo, te gritará...

_ Jade grita por todo, si no se lo dices, luego te gritará por no haberselo dicho_ Genial, ahora ellos discutían por cómo tratar a mi novia mejor que yo.

_ El caso es que nunca se entere_ Cat tiene un punto.

_ Pero... Todo seguiría igual...

_ Bueno... Quizá luego se sienta culpable y te compre un helado_ Beck parece pensativo

_ A mi nunca me compró helado

_ Porque eres un chico_ Eso me hace pensar

_ A mi tampoco me ha comprado helado_ Ambos me miran y luego se miran entre ellos.

_ Bueno... No eres una Cat..._ Observo a Cat por un momento, eso no me hace sentir mejor

Sería bueno decir que Jade me ignoró pero no lo hizo, en las primeras clases se la pasó lanzandome cosas, cuando salí tenía queso en mi cabello ¡Queso!, luego en el café asfalto se le ocurrió ponerle salsa picante a mi comida, tuve que comprar como cinco botellas de agua pero no terminó ahi, me tiró de mi asiento cuatro veces en clase de historia del arte y luego empezó a toquetearme cuando estabamos con Sikowitz en el caja negra, hasta el maestro le dijo "Jade, toca a tu novia en tu tiempo libre" y ella me mordió la oreja, no de manera sexy y provocadora sino como si quisiera arrancarla, esto era la guerra.

Al día siguiente pasó por mi pero no hubo café, comenzó a quejarse en el camino pero me puse los audifonos y la ignoré, me mordió de nuevo y pasó a tres establecimientos para comprar café pero nadie le vendía, se fastidió y fuimos directo a la escuela donde, tampoco le quisieron vender café, ya estaba toda desesperada.

_ ¡Vega! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué nadie me vende café?!_ Ya estaba desesperada, era momento de jactarme.

_ Fácil, les di tu foto y les dije que no te lo vendieran porque eres alergica_ Le va a explotar la cabeza, lo sé.

_ Esto es sádico Vega

_ Sádico fue morderme la oreja Jade, me sangró

_ ¡Vamos Vega! Yo se que hasta te gustó

_ Pues veamos cuanto te gusta estar sin café, ya puedes dejar de pasar por mi porque no te daré café_ Esta tan furiosa, en serio enojada pero solo se va sin decir nada.

_ Wow, tú, próximamente, estarás muerta_ André se acerca junto con Robbie y me adiverte después de escuchar la conversación "discretamente", aunque igual Jade estaba gritando.

_ Ya, Jade no puede tratarme como a su proveedora...

_ Escuché que Jade no ha tomado su café_ Beck y Cat vienen llegando.

_ Tengo miedo..._ Cat se oculta en el pecho de Beck.

_ No puede ser tan malo... ¿O si?_ Miro a Cat y a Beck

_ No lo sé, nunca la había visto sin café_ Afirma Beck.

_ Cat debe saber_ Robbie la mira algo curioso por el tema al igual que todos.

_ A los catorce su mamá se lo prohibió... _ Parece una muy mala memoria.

_ Cat... ¿Qué sucedió?_ La tomo de los hombros y parece en verdad asustada.

_ ¡Noooooo! ¡Era mucho papel higiénico, tijeras, payasos! ¡Debo salir de aquí!_ Se fue corriendo por la puerta principal y Beck la siguió de inmediato.

_ Estas maaaas que muerta_ André y Robbie se fueron, tenía clase con Cat pero parece que no irá así que me voy sola pero nada sale como uno espera, imaginen mi susto cuando a mi lado se sienta mi novia.

_ ¡Jade!_ Estoy asustada, y mucho

_ Vega_ Parece tranquila pero aprieta su bolso con fuerza.

_ Esta... No es tu clase...

_ Lo sé, solo quería acompañar a mi novia_ En serio me da... Algo cuando me toma la mano y se que está molesta.

_ Jade..._ Iba a decirle algo pero entró la maestra, en realidad Jade no hizo nada malo, estuvo tranquila, no fastidió a la maestra ni me molestó a mi.

_ Vega ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando no tomo mi café?

_ Ehmmmm... ¿Habrá papel de baño y payasos?

_ Has hablado con Cat...

_ ¿En serio?

_ Lo que sucede Vega, es que me pongo ansiosa, intranquila... Desesperada...

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por cualquier cosa... Cualquier cosa que se me antoje hacer..._ Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hasta el cuarto del conserje.

_ ¿Estoy en problemas?

_ Graves... ¿Sabes Vega? No puedes ponerme así, dejarme sin café y luego... Provocarme, burlarte de mi y aparte..._ Ya me había acorralado contra la pared, nadie podía abrirla, y ponía de nervios que el papel higienico estuviera al alcance de sus manos.

_ Jade, lo siento... Me excedí pero...

_ No Vega, ya lo hiciste, ahora no puedo controlarme... Y es tu culpa... ¿Crees que es solo por el café?

_ ¿No lo es?_ No me dio tiempo ni de pensar, solo se me vino encima y en cuanto sentí que se me iba al cuello comencé a gritar.

...

...

...

_ ¡Ahhhhhh!

_ Esa... ¿Fue Tori?

_ Así es rojita, la vi entrar con Jade ahí... Dudo que sea lindo...

_ Sea lo que sea que Jade le haga a Tori, nadie querrá abrir esa puerta...

_ ¿Por qué dices eso Beck?

_ Cat me contó...

...

...

...

Jade me estaba succionando en el cuello, también me mordía y besaba salvajemente, metía sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y recorría mi espalda.

_ No Vega, sin café, no me controlo... Y si no me controlo... Solo hago lo que quiero, y ahora quiero arrancarte la blusa_ En efecto, no se molesto siquiera en sacarla de manera que pudiera siquiera usarla de nuevo, así es usó sus tijeras y se sacó la chamarra, quise protestar pero no me dejaba ni respirar con sus labios, era muy ruda, desesperada y hasta torpe pero... Todo era muy excitante, el miedo a ser descubiertas, la intensidad de Jade y... JADE EN GENERAL.

No es la primera vez que... Bueno, "eso" ente nosotras, pero quizá si la primera en un lugar público, a pesar de que muchos creen que es ella la rebelde y la arriesgada, para eso, Jade es muy pudorosa, no lo dice con palabras, pero por ejemplo, no le parece hacerlo en casa de sus padres o los míos, en una platica pude entender entre líneas que lo considera una falta de respeto, tampoco le parece en la escuela o su lugar de trabajo porque es como mancillar un templo sagrado según ella... Yo aún ni entiendo lo que mancillar significa, su auto tampoco es sitio, dice que es indescente el usar su medio de transporte como motel siendo que a veces ahí desayuna (el tema de su café, cualquier lugar donde Jade beba su café, es un lugar de culto y no debe ser manchado por lujuria). Eso nos deja con taaaaan pocos lugares, en realidad solo ha pasado cuando vamos a lugares especiales, como cuando volvimos a la casa de nuestro día nevado para un fin de semana, o como cuando fuimos a acampar, o cuando fuimos a aquel balneario... También en la casa de Robbie, Jade dice que nada que tenga que ver con Robbie es relevante, aunque igual, él no lo sabe, esa parte de Jade a mi me frustra mucho porque, ella es buena para guardarselo con sus reglas no escritas y que debo deducir por osmosis, pero para mí es, romántico, pero tonto, y más porque siempre me quedo muy... Eso...

Así que un momento donde Jade se deja influenciar por mi o se suelta como ahora, sencillamente me pone como... Dios, ya hasta me estoy poniendo guarra en mi cabeza.

_ Jade..._ Todo lo que puedo pensar es en ella respirando agitadamente cerca de mi, en sus manos recorriendome, no la veo, pero estoy segura que ella tiene los ojos cerrados y esta jadeando igual que yo.

_ Café..._ Y listo, ella sabe como bajarme la calentura.

Antes de salir enojada como el demonio, tomé la chamarra de Jade, y me fui de la escuela, no iba aguantar esto, era muy molesto... Estabamos a punto de... ¡Y ella pensaba en café! Se merecía la bofetada que le di

_ Tonta..._ Ya estaba llorando y ni sabía por qué ¿Era en serio todo esto solo por el café?

_ Vega... Sube..._ Ella me estaba siguiendo con su auto, seguro salió corriendo detrás de mi

_ No_ Per yo estaba decidida a no ceder

_ ¿No?

_ ¡No!_ Estaba exasperada y ella no ayudaba.

_ Me encanta cuando te pones ruda..._ ¿En serio dijo eso o lo imagino? Inorala Tori_ Bien, entonces asume las concecuencias..._ ¡Su subió a la banqueta! Casi me arroya el pie y solo se bajó como un sicario para someterme y ponerme en la cabina trasera.

_ ¡Jade! ¡No puedes secuestrarme dos vece!_ La gente nos miraba y ella solo echó de reversa.

_ Vamos Vega, te encanta cuando lo hago rudo ¿verdad?_ Habla en serio, enloqueció, sube la música a todo lo que da y vamos a su casa, genial, donde no hay testigos.

_ No voy a..._ Antes de que me negara a entrar, ya me había arrastrado por la entrada, las escaleras y a su cuarto.

_ Solo... Cállate Vega..._ Me tumbó en la cama y se puso sobre mi, no me besaba ni nada, en realidad parecía meditar.

_ Jade... ¿Tan importante es el café?_ Se veía en serio frustrada, derrotada y ansiosa como un drogadicto.

_ Todo es tu culpa Vega...

_ Oye, eso no...

_ ¡Si lo es!... ¡Mierda!..._ Parece que de verdad está perdida.

_ Lo siento, Jade, yo... No debí meterme con tu café, estas muy alterada, será mejor que hable con los establecimientos, comprarte un café extra grande y...

_ Me asustas Vega... En serio_ Parece que ni siquiera me escuchó, está muy metida en sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Cómo es eso?

_ Yo... Es difil de explicarlo y, bueno, en algunas culturas podría decirse que... Te amo..._ Fue en serio un shock que dijera eso, yo me he quedado con las palabras atoradas para no asustarla y ella solo viene y lo suelta.

_ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo del café y de que es mi culpa?

_ Todo, eres un verdadero fastidio Vega, si otra persona me hubiera dejado caliente en el armario, me hubiera quitado mi café o me hubiera dado un café tan dulce, ya no estaría respirando pero tú...

_ ¿Lo soportas solo porque soy yo?

_ También odio cuando me interrumpes...

_ Lo siento

_ Odio que la gente haga eso, pero en ti me gusta...

_ No lo entiendo Jade_ En serio, me perdí con todo esto

_ Vamos Vega, bien pude pedirle a alguie que me comprara café o algo, pero no podía, era cosa entre nosotras, como cuando te secuestro, encierro, muerdo...

_ Ya entendí...

_ Como sea... No es que me gusten las discusiones pero... En serio me pone cuando nos enojamos

_ Estas enferma_ No fue una pregunta, lo que me asusta es... Que lo entiendo, todo este rato he tenido unas ganas extremas de...

_ Vega, me haces querer tirarte en cualquier sitio..._ No es que no me guste por dónde va, pero es tan... Como solo sexo.

_ Pero... Que te... Eso... No quiere decir que...

_ No soy una puberta Vega, y por eso lo se... Lo se porque no quiero solo quitarme las ganas contigo... Deberías solo sentirte agradecida porque lo estoy diciendo y no cuestionarme... Y podrías decir que... Ya sabes... Que sientes lo mismo o algo..._ Nunca me canso de sonreír cuando me pide que le de un cumplido o algo así, esto, aunque parece una locura, es lo mas maravilloso e increíble de mi relación con Jade, somos ella y yo, de verdad ella y yo, ella es una chica mala y traviesa, pero también esta ese lado de ella que es precisamente eso, una niña, infantil, grosera, insegura... Podría decir tanto de ella y jamás terminaría de explicar por qué me gusta tanto mas que con dos palabras.

_ Jade_ Acaricié su mejilla y nos miramos a los ojos_ Te amo... Quiero... _ No puedo creerlo, estoy tan roja que... No se, no se ni explicarlo, solo me acerqué a su oido y lo susurré bajito para que me escuchara_ Yo... Quiero hacer el amor...

_ ¿Qué?_ Se levantó un poco y me miró confusa, quizá no escuchó.

_ Que quiero... Hacer el amor contigo_ Listo, estaba mas roja que el logo de coca si es posible.

_ Lo se, te escuché la primera vez_ Y tiene que ser taaan Jade para burlarase de mí así.

_ Jade..._ Acaricié su mejilla y la vi dudar, miró a su cuarto y luego a mí, claro, la casa de sus padres y eso del respeto.

_ En serio Vega, eres una mala influencia_ Eso fue todo, una sonrisa y listo, me besó, pero no como antes, ahora ella se esforzaba por hacerlo mas lento, tenías el tiempo del mundo y esto era algo para disfrutar.

Ella se tomaba muy en serio eso de disfrutar cada detalle pero yo ya estaba... Así y... Bueno, cuando tuvo la oportunidad mi lengua entró al juego, siempre me hacía sentir victoriosa cuando lograba que ella me correspondiera, no es que no quiera hacerlo así, es solo que es Jade y le gusta ser ella la del iniciativa.

El aire aveces nos faltaba pero no por eso nos separabamos, ella solo tenía una blusa negra que se sacó de inmediato, yo solo llevaba su chamarra y terminó en el suelo, me levanté un poco de la cama para juntarme más a su cuerpo mientras ella me sacaba los pantalones, en cuanto sentí la piel de sus piernas en las mías me di cuenta que ya estabamos las dos en ropa interior.

_ Jade... ¿Por qué dijiste café antes?_ No me sacaba eso, y ella solo sonrío con malicia entonces... ¿Solo fue para molestarme?

_ Te amo... Tori..._ Ya no había nada mas, era yo, ella estaba conmigo, no con Beck, no con Cat, no con el café.

_ Y yo te amo a ti..._ Volvimos a besarnos como antes pero se separó y fue a mi oreja, lamió un poco donde estaba herida y luego la besó, eso en el lenguaje de Jade, estoy casi segura que es una disculpa.

_ ¿Te exita? Eres una degenerada masoquista..._ No se como porqué dijo eso, digo, si debo sincerarme, pues si es algo sexy el plan de Jade abusando de mi pero...

_ Y... ¿Tú quieres...?_ No me dejó terminar, solo me silenció con sus labios.

_ Cielos Vega, si que estas muuuuy enferma...

_ ¿Es un si?

_ No en esta vida_ No creería esto, si me hubieran dicho que Jade era así de tierna y sensible en la cama no lo hubiera creído, quizá no es de las que te dicen cosas lindas, al menos no con palabras porque con caricias ella es extremadamente dulce.

_ Entonces... Por lo menos ya no tendremos que visitar a Robbie..._Lo mas hermoso e increíble de hacerlo con Jade, es que es impredecible, aveces ella recorre cada milimetro de mi piel con sus labios y le imprime tanto cariño, otras veces no es gentil, es impulsiva, es apasionada, es salvaje pero cuando te mira... Es una advertencia, porque ella quiere que tiembles, que temas que grites, que reacciones... Porque te está amando.

Hoy era una mezcla de ambas, de repente era agresiva cuando me arrancaba la ropa interior y luego se ponía tierna besando mi cuello, de pronto mordidas y de pronto su lengua, las caricias de Jade eran todo un poema con altas y bajas, y ya se acercaba lo bueno por como movía sus caderas contra mi, de un momento a otro ella ya estaba... Bueno, eso con su lengua en mi... Aveces besaba en el interior de mis muslos, su respiración, sus labios, sus manos, todo me volvía loca a tal punto que llegué.

_ Supongo... Acabas de mancillar la pureza de mi cuarto y aún no estas satisfecha..._ Eso quiere decir que... Jade nunca estuvo aquí con nadie mas, y que obviamente esto aún no acaba porque ahora yo quiero...

_ Jade ¿Vamos a comer solos o...?_ ¡Mierda! ¡Su hermano!_ ¿Qué...?

_ ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!_ Jade estaba muy alterada, quizá porque no era una escena... Para niños, Jade ya no tenía sus bragas y yo comenzaba a frotar nuestras... Eso... Para... Eso pero ahora...

_ Oh... Supongo que Tori nos acompaña..._ Se fue con una cara... Jade va a matarme

_ ¿Lo ves Vega? ¡Por eso esto no se hace en mi casa!

_ ¿Crees que es mi culpa? Tu debiste cerrar la puerta con seguro

_ Eres una depravada y golosa, no te puedes controlar_ No puedo creer que haga esto.

_ ¡Tú fuiste la que me secuestró!

_ No te tengo aquí contra tu voluntad_ Era el colmo, no la iba a aguantar así que me iba a ir en ese momento.

_ Tienes razón..._ Tomé mis cosas, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ella se me adelantó, la bloqueó y le puso seguro.

_ No dije que podías irte_ Comenzó a besar mi cuello y a jalarme a la cama, acariciaba mi vientre, apretaba mis pechos

_ No es justo que me culpes y luego hagas esto...

_ Vamos Vega, ya has robado la inocencia de mi hermanito además..._ Me intrigó tanto que me giré para quedar frente a ella, Jade sonrió porque esa era su intención, así que me tomó y me tumbó a la cama con ella encima.

_ ¿Además?

_ Además... No te voy a dejar salir desnuda de mi cuarto_ Supongo que no había pensado en eso_ Y menos... Si me dejas aún con ganas de ti...

_ Pero tu hermano...

_ Seguro ha visto peores cosas en internet... Además quizá este tan asqueado que no salga de su cuarto hasta mañana_ Como dije antes, es mejor aprovechar, con Jade no se sabe, es como por ejemplo ahora, primero empezó a besarme con muchas ganas y cuando yo empecé a seguirla, ella paró, hasta se está alejando de mi.

_ ¿Que sucede?_ Ni siquiera me ve, solo tiene la vista fija en la ventana.

_ Es el gato de mi vecina... Nos está viendo y... Ya no puedo, se me bajó

_No puedo creerlo, no te importó que tu hermano nos viera pero si un gato_ Era completamente ridículo.

_ Vayamos por helado..._ Vaya, al menos ahora puedo decir que me va a compensar igual que a Cat.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ O eso pensé hasta que abrió la ventana y tomó al gato.

_ Llevaré al gato a la heladeria

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si, en la heladeria ya saben que a veces lo hago, como aquella vez que casi lo atropeyo, el tonto se llevó un buen susto_ Si, todo es cuestión de que no soy una Cat.

_ ¿Al menos habrá helado para mi?

_ ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?_ Genial, va a hacer que yo page.

...

...

...

_ Entonces fuimos con el estúpido gato a la nevería y el condenado animal me arañó en el camino_ Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y desgraciadamente, cuando se trata de Jade y nuestra intimidad, solo puedo recurrir a Trina ¿Por qué? Pues porque es la única persona que conozco que no se ha sentido atraída por ella y a quien le puedo contar estas cosas.

_ Jajajajajajajajajaja, bueno, es un alivio...

_ ¿Alivio?

_ Si, yo creía que Jade era como un burro en primavera y que lo hacían por todos lados, al menos ya puedo volver a descansar en la sala a gusto

_ No es divertido, además cuando me dejó en casa nos enojamos, así que por hoy tendré que irme contigo a la escuela

_ Ehmmmm... Yo creo que no, debo pasar por Robbie

_ Que se vaya en la cabina trasera

_ ¿Por qué crees que paso por él? Atrás irá mi maqueta, le dije que la hiciera por mi

_ ¿Hasta cuando te vas a aprovechar de él?

_ Hasta que me gradue... Aunque no lo se... Dicen que los proyectos en la universidad son dificiles

_ Entonces me voy o no llegaré_ Tomé mis cosas y abrí la puerta, pero casi lo boto todo en cuanto vi a Jade ahí parada.

_ ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?_ Sin pedir permiso entra a mi casa y se sienta en el sofá mientras Trina se despide y se va.

_ Pensé que no vendrías por mí... Además no tengo tu café

_ Lo sé... ¿Nos vamos?_ Esto era raro, muy raro, pero no quería cuestionarla o se pondría feo así que asentí, salimos de mi casa y nos pusimos en camino en su auto.

_ Y... ¿Dónde compraste el café?_ Nunca había visto esos vasos, era muy bonito así que lo tomé para analizarlo.

_ Hay un nuevo café, está algo retirado pero en verdad vale la pena_ Vi la dirección en el vaso, esto estaba como a veinte minutos de mi casa y de la casa de Jade son otros treinta, ella debió conducir como una hora para ir por esto.

_ Oye, fui muy tonta, dejame hacer café para ti de nuevo

_ Gracias Vega... Pero no es necesario, en realidad me gusta ir a este nuevo lugar_ Todo parecía muy extraño ¿Por qué a Jade le gustaría este sitio? Tomé la servilleta del portavasos y me di cuenta.

_ ¿Se puede saber quién es Staicy?_ ¡Estaba el nombre y lo que parecía un número telefónico!

_ Es una chica muy guapa que trabaja en el café a donde fui y..._ Le mostré la servilleta y solo sonrió_ Oh, así que por eso el café fue gratis... Debería mandarle un texto para darle las gracias...

_ ¿Es en serio?

_ Bueno, ayer que te enojaste de la nada vi este sitio, estaba molesta y ella fue agradable, además el café era buenísimo así que le dije que pasaría en la mañana, fui y hablamos otro rato, cuando me dio el café dijo que iba por la casa y me guiño el ojo... ¿Crees que quiera conmigo?_ ¿Y apenas se da cuenta?

_ Dejame ver..._ Tomó la servilleta mientras estabamos en un semáforo_ "También te presentaré mi Pelusa"

_ ¡¿SU PELUSA?!

_ Su gato

_ Ok, basta, esto ya es demasiado Jade

_ ¿No puedo tener amigos?_ No se veía molesta ni nada, en realida pareciera como si me pidiera permiso y eso... Eso es trampa.

_ Claro que si... De gente que no quiera contigo

_ Eso es despectivo Tori

_ No te dejaré salir con alguien que te quiere presentar la pelusa

_ Eres una mal pensada, pero está bien, si no quieres que la vea, está bien_ Esto si es muy raro, Jade nunca me da gusto tan facilmente.

_ ¿Cuál es el truco?_ Me quedé pensandolo tanto que cuando le pregunté ya estabamos frente a su casillero.

_ No hay truco Tori, pongo la clave en el candado y el casilleeo se abre... ¿De nuevo olvidaste como abrir el tuyo?_ Es injusto que recuerde eso porque solo pasó porque ella llevaba escote.

_ No me refiero a eso... Hablo de Staicy ¿Cuál es el truco de ya no verla? ¿La vas a ver a escondidas?

_ No, ya te lo dije, si tanto te molesta pues compro café en otro lado, quizá aquí mismo, es en serio Tori, no es la gran cosa_ No se ve molesta, pero me ha dejado ahí en el pasillo sola.

_ Wow... Estas viva..._ Cat y Beck me miran como si fuera un fantasma o algo así.

_ ¿Aún problemas por el café?_ Esto parece divertir a mi canadiense amigo.

_ Algo así... En realidad eso ya se solucionó o algo así, porque ahora resulta que ya no quiere mi café y una chica extraña quiere mostrarle su pelusa..._ Eso ha puesto completamente rojo a Beck, es gracioso debo admitirlo.

_ Pelusa suena como a nombre de gato..._ Aunque Cat parece ser inmune al doble sentido.

_ Lo es... El punto es, que anoche discutimos por llevar a un tonto gato a la heladería, pero hoy en la mañana pasó por mi como si nada, entonces encontré el número de Staicy en la servilleta de su café y dijo que era una chica linda que atendía en un nuevo sitio...

_ Y te dieron celos, le pediste que no la viera y Jade te dejó hablando sola..._ Al igual que Beck, yo creo que eso es lo que debió pasar.

_ No, dijo que si me molestaba entonces ya no la vería, le pregunté cuál era el truco y me dijo que no había, luego solo se fue pero no está molesta...

_ Ok, Tori, calmate, has sido atrapada en los juegos de Jade, seguramente Staicy ni exista y solo espera a que vayas a rogarle que te deje hacerle café de nuevo_ Es convincente, quizá Beck tenga razón.

_ Ehmmm, disculpen, estoy buscando a alguien_ Es una chica muy, muuuy guapa, pelinegra con ojos igual de oscuros pero con una sonrisa muy agradable, seguro es un pretexto para hablar con Beck... Aunque no se ve interesada en él pues me habla a mi.

_ Eh... ¿A quién buscabas?_ Antes de contestarme mirá atrás de mi y niega con una sonrisa.

_ Perdón, gracias pero ya la encontré_ Camina hacia donde está mi casillero y adivinen ¿Quién viene ahí con otro vaso de café?

_ Staicy ¿Que haces aquí?_ Jade se ve sorprendida pero... Sonríe... No debería sonreirle a esa...

_ O puede que si exista_ Cat y Beck se van y no me queda mas que acercarme.

_ Disculpa que viniera así, pero dejaste tu peraphone en el mostrador_ Eso es absurdo, Jade nunca olvida sus cosas.

_ Oh... Ni lo había notado_ ¡Eso es mas mentira! ¡Ella siempre revisa la hora después de subir a su auto!

_ Ejem..._ Me paro junto a Jade esperando a que me abrace, pero no lo hace_ Y... ¿Quién es tu "amiga"?

_ Oh, tú debes ser Tori, yo soy Staicy y... Bueno, apenas y conozco a Jade

_ Bueno, yo no conduzco media hora por alguien que apenas conozco

_ Tu no puedes conducir Tori

_ Igual, no le veo el caso... ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu celular?_ Listo, Tori en modo de novia psicopata activo.

_ Bueno, ya te di tu teléfono yo... Debo irme, adiós chicas_ Iba a acercarse a Jade pero abracé a mi novia y la vi como si la fuera a matar.

_ ¿Es en serio Vega?

_ No has contestado mi pregunta

_ Saqué el teléfono para ver la hora y me apresuré porque pensé que te irías con Trina y no quería que pensaras que no paso por ti solo porque no me das café...

_ Pensé que no pasarías porque nos enojamos

_ No, tú te enojaste por un tonto gato

_ Da igual... ¿Por qué solo dijiste que no ibas a verla mas?

_ Porque eso voy a hacer

_ Pero por qué, tú nunca me das gusto así como así ¿Hace cuánto se ven? ¿Cómo supo a qué escuela ibas?

_ Estas, increíblemente enferma de celos Vega...

_ No me has contestado_ Es verdad, me veo ridícula reclamandole esto pero no puedo evitarlo, por suerte no queda mucha gente en los pasillos.

_ Te lo dije, la conocí ayer y supongo que lo supo porque lo mencioné como algo casual

_ ¿En serio no me vas a engañar con ella? ¿No la vas a ver a escondidas ni nada? ¿Por qué no?

_ En primera, me confundes Vega ¿Quieres que te engañe?

_ ¡No! Pero si es lo que tú quieres ¿Cómo te lo voy a impedir?

_ Ok... Veamos... Tienes serios problemas Vega...

_ No me digas Vega a menos que... ¡¿Vas a terminar conmigo?!

_ ¡No! Mira... Tori, a la única que necesito ver, es a ti, y si no me crees entonces date cuenta, pasamos todo el día juntas aquí en la escuela y afuera en nuestro tiempo libre, hay veces en las paso días de no ver a mi madre porque siempre estoy contigo y..._ Mira para todos lados como ahuyentando a los pocos que quedan.

_ Y ya te cansaste de mi...

_ Y siempre me falta mas... Mira, yo se de sobra lo que son los celos, Harris está lejos de ser de mis personas favoritas, por eso, si esta chica te molesta a mi me da igual no verla, además su café queda muy lejos y no quise discutir contigo de eso porque..._ Se le iba a salir algo importante, algo muy importante pero se lo guardó.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no querías discutir Jade?_ Es tan sexy cuando se muerde el labio y se debate internamente para contarme, creo que se por dónde va esto.

_ Porque... Mis padres salieron de viaje... Y mi hermano está con un amigo... Y ya sabes... Con lo que pasó ayer pues... Creo que tienes luz verde para tus perversiones en mi casa...

_ Y... ¿Cuándo vuelven?

_ Mañana

_ Entonces vamos, hay que aprovechar_ La jalo hasta el estacionamiento y veo como se ríe y rueda los ojos por mi entusiasmo.

_ Masoquista, deprabada, exhibicionista, celosa psicopata, ninfomana... ¿Algo más Tori?

_ Vamos, no soy todo eso... Solo es que... La adolescencia y una novia hacen estragos en mi persona_ Esto será divertido, a Jade no le gusta que la toque cuando va manejando, dice que es peligroso y eso, por eso será divertido pasarle la mano por el muslo.

_ Además inconsciente e irresponsable, sabes que puedo estrellarme o atropeyar a alguien

_ Deberías castigarme Jade... He sido muy mala

_ ¿En serio Vega? ¿En mi auto?

_ ¿No quieres?_ Ya habíamos llegado a su casa, así que solo esperaba a que botara el seguro para salir y por fin... Eso... Pero no sucedía

_ Te enseñaré lo que es ser muy mala_ Lo logré, al fin, Jade se dejaría llevar por mis insinuaciones en todo lugar y eso era excitante ¿Se lo imaginan?

_ Enseñame... Jade..._ Apenas dije su nombre y ella ya estaba sobre mi, me dedicaba a disfrutar de sus caricias cuando el horror apareció frente a mi ¡Era ese estúpido gato! Pero eso no era lo peor del caso

_ ¡Pelusa! ¿Dónde andas?_ ¡Staicy!

_ ¿Qué fue...? _ No la dejé terminar, solo continué besándola y gimiendo fuerte para que se distrajera y al poco rato ya me había desarreglado la blusa y mi torso estaba al descubierto al igual que el suyo.

_ ¡Oh! Si... Jade..._ No podía permitir que ese gato y su dueña me arruinaran esto, así que cuando ella nos vió en el auto se quedó como idiota así que le hice señas para que se fuera con su estúpida Pelusa

_ Estas incontenible Tori..._ Cuando al fin salieron de nuestro rango de vista, pude continuar con Jade y terminar de "ensuciar" su auto como ella dice.

_ Aún tenemos toooodo el día... Y la noche...

_ Ninfomana_ A pesar de la supuesta ofensa, parece que le gustó la idea pues inmediatamente entramos a su casa y directo a su cuarto e inmediatamente cerré las cortinas.

_ Jade, tu vecina... ¿La conoces?

_ No, es un par de años menor que yo o eso me dijo mi madre, estudia en casa pero nunca he coincidido con ella porque trabaja por las tardes... Se llama... Estefany o algo así... No recuerdo ¿Por qué?_ El enemigo ha sido detectado, defensas preparadas y listas para la batalla.

_ Por nada solo... Sería una pena que algo le pasara a Pelusa...

_ ¿Qué?_ Por suerte no me ha escuchado.

_ Que te amo_ Me acerco a ella y la beso, necesito dejarme la vida en ello para que lo entienda, Jade, eres mía, y ninguna vecinita me la va a quitar; observo por la ventana y ahí está, parece que va a correr y mira en mi dirección haciendo que las miradas choquen, ella solo se ve apenada y comienza a trotar... Corre Staicy... Corre mientras puedas...


End file.
